


【蕾花】海上玫瑰

by yoyolanda



Category: all花 - Fandom, 蕾花, 阴阳怪气
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyolanda/pseuds/yoyolanda
Summary: #ABO 海盐味A×玫瑰味B#开车复健，多担待
Kudos: 3





	【蕾花】海上玫瑰

“大夫，你看病人这是怎么回事啊？”看见医生出来，某幻立刻走上前去询问。  
“你是病人的家属吗？”  
“啊我是他室友。”  
医生看了看某幻，又打量了一下他身后的lex：“目前看样子是假性发qing。问题不大，只不过由于是第一次发病，所以反应大了些。最近家里是不是来新客人了？”  
“是的，”lex终于开口说话，“医生，是不是我信息素的问题？”看到花少北这几天持续低烧，lex心中已经有所警觉了，所以这才能第一时间发现在卧室里烧到昏迷的花少北，把他尽快送到医院。家里没有Omega，更别提有抑制剂了。少北这么直的一个Beta，这要是跟他实话实说了，怕是要羞愧到悬梁自尽。  
“目前不能确定。假性发qing的成因比较复杂，医学界也没个定论。”医生手插着兜，“家属一楼去拿药吧，都是抑制镇定的药剂。生理课上都学过吧？用多了容易产生依赖性的。所以有时间多带病人出去散散心，找些空旷安静的地方。”  
“谢谢谢谢医生。”lex老感谢机器了。“我下楼拿药，某幻你去照顾花少北。”  
“诶呀兄弟！你可不能临阵脱逃啊！我这咋和北子哥说啊？直接说你假性发qing了？他回家之后不得派出花生米杀人灭口？”  
“那我不管，这事儿先你来平。我...我还没有想好怎么面对他。”

“老蕾，你跟我说句实话，我是不是得了什么不治之症了？”花少北在游轮前乖乖排队，烧已经退了不少日子，这才有劲儿阴阳怪气。  
“呸呸呸，你瞎tm说什么呐？”lex扯着他的公鸭嗓使劲儿喊道。前面抱孩子的母亲立刻回头瞪了他一眼。lex连忙噤了声，向她点头道歉。  
“笑个屁啊笑！”lex压低声音在花少北耳边咬牙切齿，“这次我完全是代表兄弟们用爱发电。一路上你得吃我的用我的，劝你老实点儿！”  
花少北无所谓地晃晃头：“河北首富没在怕的。不过你咋知道我一直想坐游轮啊？”  
“都是老懒鬼了。”马上要登船了，lex示意花少北把行李放下让他来拿，但却被默默拒绝了。“而且海上安静，我很喜欢。”  
“原来蕾大破锣也有嫌城市吵的时候。”  
“花大喇叭不也是吗？”  
花少北笑了笑不予置否，转过头去把船票递给检票小姐姐，“这下只剩咱们俩吵彼此了。”  
“乐意奉陪。”

lex拿着卡走在前面找房间，花少北在后面跟着，好奇地环顾走廊两侧的房间，但实在找不出这里和酒店的区别。直到蕾丝刷开了房门——  
“哇老蕾，兄弟让你破费了嗷！这还带阳台的啊？！”花少北扔下行李去开阳台的门，是很大胆的半开放设计，外面就是海，可以撑着栏杆探出身来。  
“兄弟客气了，下月我再接八个商单，本就回来了。”  
“老蕾你带相机了吗？在这里视频多好水啊，不对，这不能叫水视频，这得叫海视频。”  
“诶呦我蕾某人在兄弟眼里就是这么肤浅的人吗？花宝你好好享受假期，蕾妈妈不差钱，也不缺视频。”  
“哦是吗？那太好啦！”花少北明显喜上眉梢。lex看见花少北这么开心，也倍感欣慰。然而——只见花少北从包里拿出来拍vlog的全套设备，“老子今后三个月的视频素材都不用愁喽！”  
“爱你呦（nmd）”

“兄弟我裂开了！甲板上怎么这么多老头老太太啊？啊我这样说是不是不太好，不太尊敬人啊？我不是那个意思。”花少北看他们把准备好的丝巾拿出来展开，迎着海风拍照，忍不住吐槽：“呃啊，真的好土！”  
“就这？兄弟就这？土子哥你的含土量不是很高吗，快上去一较高下！”  
“再阴阳怪气的我就抽你嗷！”花少北虽然这么说，但还是看向那些快乐的老人们。他们鲜艳的丝巾飘动着，和后面蔚蓝的海相映，竟然是幅明媚的画面。“不知道为什么，看老人们开心，我就也跟着开心。”  
太阳快要落下了。甲板上的风景越来越好看，白天海天一色，海与天的边际没有那么明显，如今或许是落日横亘在中间的缘故，边际反而分明些了。只不过这次的落日是温吞的，没有光照万里的魄力，有点遗憾。天气预报也说这两天可能会有雨要下，晚霞不会太扣人心弦。  
周边的游客渐渐散去，花少北终于能放松身体靠在栏杆上，吹咸腥的海风，静静看游轮行驶翻起的浪花。  
不知过了多久，行驶的踪迹便也看不清了，整条船感觉像是漂浮在海洋上。花少北想要仔细辨认，可是天一黑，水也跟着浑浊起来，像个无底洞。花少北猛地向后退了两步。  
“怎么了？”lex关心地问。  
“没什么，有点冷了。”  
“孩子太老实了，不会说假话。”lex拉起花少北的胳膊，“回船舱去吧。要一起走向灯光璀璨，不能任你一个人跌进黑暗啊。”  
“老蕾你最近是报了什么土味说唱班吗？”花少北笑着调侃，但也依然对海洋执迷不悟：“那我们回房间的阳台站着行吗？”  
“不行，我要打王者。”  
“诶呀...lex好哥哥~”

“少北，有觉得身体不舒服吗？”lex把手放在他额头上测了测。  
花少北翻了个身，满面chao红。额头汗津津的，让人也摸不准他的体温。  
“保险起见，我们再打个药吧昂。”  
没想到一听这话，花少北立刻生起气来，有点像花生米，恶狠狠地亮出爪子。无端被挠的lex叹了口气，直起身来把他的床推过来并在一起。“那我们先一起睡，你要是实在撑不住了就捅我起来。”其实lex已经做出最大的暗示了。他这个人有多傲娇花少北很清楚，但无奈自己又是个极度缺乏安全感的人，哪怕只是兄弟情谊，也要不断汲取对方的确认和强调才行。所以这也是他花少北的世界中只有陌生人和好哥们，不存在中间灰色地带的原因吧。  
花少北颤颤巍巍地从背后抱住lex：“老蕾对不起，你就当我是个病人，原谅我吧。”  
lex僵了一下，随即紧了紧花少北环在他腰际的胳膊：“这不是你的错...”  
“这就是我的错，害兄弟丢人了。”花少北任由眼泪浸湿lex的短袖。其实他知道，每个人对自己的身体状况都是同样的了解。根本不像某幻说的，他是得了什么流行性感冒。他就是...难以自控地发qing了。可是他是个Beta，腺体、信息素什么的统统都没有。这样的假性发qing完全就是因为...因为不应当的幻想...可是，花少北深吸了一口气。对，就是那海洋的味道，就算今天敞开闻了一天，却也还是能辨认出来。lex身上，有他最平平无奇的Beta生活中唯一的诱惑，咸咸的又带一丝酸甜的海盐柠檬味。

蕾丝叹了口气，换成迎面抱住他的姿势，不算紧但也切切实实地抱住了小花。他知道这种病情很难蒙混住患者本人，倒不如开诚布公地打打趣：“就这么喜欢我的味道？”  
“嗯...”可花少北明显不愿意继续这个话题，转而问动漫区一哥有没有看过著名胃痛番《甲贺忍法帖》，在最后一集，男女主双双殉情，“咱俩现在的姿势就很像他们的尸体随河水飘走时那样。”  
lex心里一惊。“花少北。”  
“嗯？”  
“你有用沐浴露吗？”  
“没有啊...”花少北看向lex，黑暗之中只有他银白色的头发润泽着月光般的颜色，泛着光亮。但下一刻，他睁开了双眼，更热烈的光亮映射出来了，他的瞳孔里有火焰在燃烧。  
“老蕾...红色果然比黑色显眼大”  
“我透,这都什么时候了你还说这些？”lex嘴臭了一句，但身体却诚实地发抖，把怀里的人搂得更紧，“花少北，你是玫瑰味的，玫瑰味的...好香...”还没等花少北反应过来，lex就朝他后颈的位置恶狠狠地咬了一口。当然了，没有腺体，腺体更不会被咬破，只有鲜血汩汩地涌出来，嘴中顿时充满了血腥味。lex愣住了，不知道鼻间环绕的花香是从哪里传出来的。  
眼前的青年也不知是因为疼痛还是因为羞愧难当，脸上淌过晶莹的泪水，玫瑰味竟然被冲淡了一些。lex连忙捧起他的脸哄着，“不要哭，不要哭。”lex把额头贴上去，连同沾上鲜血的唇。  
花少北被吮吸了一口。一点点海水的味道涌了进来，漫过一小片玫瑰花圃。  
lex立刻明白过来，迫不及待地把自己的舌头往花少北嘴里送，好缠上他的唇舌。花少北的双手本来抵在蕾丝肩前，但是清甜的柠檬苏打水味从舌尖上蔓延开来，尝到甜头的他就再也使不出力气推开眼前的Alpha，而是自觉地环住他的肩头，任他的双手上下作祟，伸进单衣里按压乳尖，伸进睡裤里握住自己逐渐苏醒的欲望。 

lex终于知道香味是从哪里散发出来的了。他忘情地挺动着腰身，盯着身下的欲望在青年身体里进进出出，做得越狠动人的玫瑰味越香浓。  
花少北趴在床上，嘴中含糊不清地呻吟，他还没学会怎样叫可以又娇媚又省力，只好嗯嗯啊啊地找着调，嗓子好像哑了又好像只是笼罩了一层欲望而已。他跪在床上，屁股高高翘起，一个最最不堪也最最省力方便的姿势。花少北突然想起来以前直播的时候，有观众问他有没有被老男人骗过炮。出于礼貌，他认认真真地阅读了题干并且正面回答了问题，然而心里已经把对方的祖宗八辈问候了遍。爷是攻好吧，爷是攻，啊不对，爷是直的，是直的。  
没想到啊，到底是观众姥爷们一语成谶，如今他是真的被老男人骗到炮了。然而老男人不满花少北走神，俯下身撸了两把他前面的欲望。花少北被刺激得一个打挺让自己更加陷入男人的怀抱，也让他们彼此联系得更加紧密。老男人闷哼了一声，平时的公鸭嗓在此刻怎么就这么让人脸红心跳。后面被撑得更大了，粗粗的肉棒把穴道塞得满满当当。接着密密的抽动袭来，不重，但快速摩擦带来的快感还是传递到了敏感点上，这种被慰藉却得不到满足的感觉让他白白地流了太多水，交合处很快就传来了咕叽咕叽的水声。蕾丝听见，轻笑了两声，敲击着花少北的心理防线。所幸也不再逗他，大开大合地操干起来。  
啊，我悟了朋友萌，宝刀未老原来就是这个意思。我真是老文化绿洲了....花少北被撞击得意识涣散，臀部甚至也配合着摆动了起来。  
不是玫瑰花圃了，是玫瑰花海。lex觉得闻Beta的信息素应该就像喝了假酒，但没想到这次是真的栽进去了。他报复式地快速撸动花少北的前端，把他的上半身死死压在床上。花少北真的觉得腰快要断了，但一波比一波强烈的快感正在洗刷他全身的每个角落，疼痛也因此被逼到角落。  
“老蕾!”花少北哭喊出声，“我不行了！”他弓起背，像被欺负得厉害要逃走的小母猫。  
“下次不要让我帮你了，学会自己射....”lex做着最后的冲刺，随着一声低吼，把白浊全部灌了进去。  
“不许...你不能成结！”花少北感觉像是一股海水灌进了身体里，而自己马上就要溺水身亡，咸腥的海水浇灌他淹没他,“ntmd是真的狗....”

想象中的玫瑰香味没有扑面而来，最后一抹带点野性的花香也消失了。lex终于清醒过来，映入眼帘的便是沉睡的花少北，他经常带笑意的眉眼完全失去生机。但体温却回归到正常，皮肤滑滑嫩嫩的，没有一丝印记。lex不免开始怀疑自己是不是做了一场梦。

因为海上是不可能有玫瑰的，对吗？

Tbc.  
\-----------------------------------------


End file.
